Love story 'Marauder'
by MyxUsedxRomace52
Summary: Sara, Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus are all at school in their 5th year. What will happen when all of them are falling in and out of love?
1. Introduction

Disclaimer- These are J.K. Rowling characters and places. Thank you.. That will be all. 

Just when they thought things couldnt get any weirder... they did. It was a normal day... Well kinda. Sara and Jessie were hanging out (even though Sara was in Gryffindor and Jessie was in Slytherin). Lucius was with them. And so was James and Lupin (odd couples... I know). They were at the quidditch pitch... practicing... nothing new. They saw Lily and Sirius running towards them (holding hands... they were dating). "Hey guys!" Lilly said, screaming up to them. James looked away... He was still mad at Sirius for asking Lily out when Sirius knew he liked her. James looked down. 'She looks really pretty with her bright green eyes and long blonde hair.' "Hi Lily! Hi Sirius!" Sara said over the howling wind. "McGonnagal wants to see us. Us as in James, Sara, Lupin, Lilly, and I." Siruis said with a sneer. "Go ahead Sara. Lucius and I will go and get lunch or somthing." Jessie said.

This was an ordinary day for them. James, Lucius, Lupin, Sara, and Jessie all hanging out on the quidditch court. Then along comes Siruis and Lily, saying some teacher wants to see them. Then they all go and play pranks on Slytherins. Sounds like an easy life doesnt it? Well its not... to tell you the truth. There was Lucius. He had Long blonde hair and blue eyes. He was the guy that would trip the kid and laugh as the kid tried to pick up his stuff. There was Jessie. Lucius and her were friends since their first year. Jessie had shoulder-length brown hair and bright green eyes. She was the one who would help the tripped kid, if she liked them. If she didnt, she would laugh too. Then there was James. Messy, short black hair. Big brown eyes. The kid that was always your first cruch, and then you got crushed. He was kinda snotty but nicer than most kids. Lupin had short, neat, straight blonde hair. He had the bluest eyes, just like the ocean. He was the bookworm. Always did his homework. He would always help the underdog... but he was usually the underdog himself. Them comes Sara. She would help Lupin. She has long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was the dream girl. The one you wanted. The one that you couldnt have. She would always go to the library and help Lupin. She liked muggle sports... like Hockey and wrestling. Whenever she gets to watch it, she gets into it. Lily... Lily... Lily... Sirius and James fought about her day and night! She looked alot like Sara. They were twins, and everyone saw that. They were almost complete opposites. Lily NEVER did her homework, but always gets "outstanding" in classes. She always got detention. But everyone does... Lily, James, Sara, Lupin, and Sirius, I mean. She was always the tough one. Sirius liked Lily alot. James and Sirius both wanted her. But Sirius got her. Sirius has long black hair (about to his chin). Very unkept! Bright blue eyes... nothing out of the ordiary. They were all in their 4th year.

"Time for detention?" Sara asked. "Where are we going today?" "You, Sara are going to the potions room with me. To clean bottles.." Snape said from behind. "DO I HAVE TO!" Sara screamed! "Yes you do, and dont scream in the hall please, or you will have to be in detention during the next hogsmeade trip." McGonagall said. "You will be cleaning with Severus and Proffesor Slughorn will be supervising. James and Lily will go into the forbiden forest with me, and find some slugs for you potions assignment for tomorrow. Lupin and Sirius will be in with Dumbledore... cleaning his office. Good luck everyone"

All three things are happening at the same time 

1. -singing- "We're cleaning, cleaning in Dubledores office! We wont stop 'till the fountains clean and the desk is spotless!" Sirius was singing. "Please stop. Its annoying." Lupin said.

A half hour later 

"I'm done with my half." Lupin said. "Will you help me with mine?" Sirius asked... he was only half way done. "All you had to do was dust off the birds cage!" Lupin said. "Well.. If you put it like that! Then I am done!" Sirius said.

2. "Are you having fun, Lily?" James asked. "EW! NO! This is sooooo GROSS! I will never touch another slug in my life! I HATE THIS PLACE!" Lily screamed. "Oh! Tough it out Lily!" James said. -About a half hour later- "Are we finally done?" Lily said. "Yes!" McGonagall said... going back to the castle.

3. "I hate you!" Sara said to Severus. "Severus! You didnt clean one yet and we are supposed to be working together!"Sara screamed. "Im amazed... you called me Severus.. not Snape or anything else." Severus said in a snotty, yet caring way. "Your scaring me.. Will you stop staring and do something!""Oh ya.. right"Severus said.

"Severus was staring at me the whole time! I did everything!" Sara complained to her friends in the commen room. "Me too! Sirius only had to dust the birds stand and I had to do everything else." Remus said. "Well I had to tough slugs EW!" Lily said. "Well Im going up to bed! See you all in the a.m.!" Sara said dashing off. "I should go to." Lily said. "Im going up to study." Remus said. "We are going to bed 'Eh James?"Sirius said. "Uh... Ya... right" James said.


	2. Preperations

It was Halloween.. A really big Hogsmeade trip... to go get costumes for the first Halloween dance... In five days... is the party... the trip is in 10 minutes. 

"Sara! Get up!" Lily screamed. "We're leaving in 10 minutes!" "eeeh... WHAT!" Sara screamed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" "I just woke up!" Lilly said. They got dressed and brushed their and ran down to the entrance. "You two are lucky! We were just about to leave" James said. "Well your lucky you waited" Sara said with a sigh. They walked to Hogsmeade together (Sirius, Sara, Lily, James, and Lupin) and went to the new store, "Wizarding Costumes For All Ages". "Hmm.. this one would make me look fat.. EWW! This one would make me look like a slut. This one is just plain ugly! I think Im just gunna go as a witch!" Sara complained as she walked in. "OOOH! I like this one!" Said Lily pointing to a fairy costume. "That isnt bad." Siruis said going over to a black and white jumpsuit. They all went and found something and Lily and Sara put their money together and bought everyones outfit. "We should go to Honeydukes while we're here." Lupin said. "Yeah... you can go." Sara said, sounding a little sad. She had braces (her parents were muggles and made her get them) so she wasn't aloud to eat much candy. "Oh... yeah.. sorry Sara. I can buy you something that you can eat."Lupin said. "Ok.." Sara said with a smile. After they left, with 50 pounds of candy, they went back to Hogwarts to eat it all. "Thanx for buying me the candy, Remus" Sara said. "I'll pay you back. I promise" She added timidly. "You don't have to pay me back! Plus, you help pay for my pirate costume." Remus said. "Well you picked out mine!" Sara said. "Ok you two! Stop flirting!" Sirius said laughing. "We aren't flirting!" they said together. "Ok... whatever" Sirius said sitting down on a chair by the fire. "I'm going to bed" Sara said. "It's only 6 'o-clock!" James said in disbelief. "Sara, do you wanna come study with me in my dormetory." Remus asked. "Um... sure?" She said. They went up stairs and started to study. Lily, James, and Sirius were all laughing when they heard the door shut. "She actually said yes!"Lily said. "I think Moony has his first little girlfriend." Sirius said. "Do you think we should go and listen in on their conversation? And when it sounds like they are about to ask each other to the dance we barge in and say we have a prank planned?" James said. "Yes!" Sirius and Lily said together. They sneaked up and they heard them talking about werewolves for their report due tomorrow in Defense Against the Dark Arts. "We should go in now 'cause it will be a while..." Lily said. "Ok." James said. He opened the door really fast. "Hey guys! We got a really good prank planned!" James said. "What is it? Can't you see we are doing our homework?" Sara said irritated. "You guys are about the 10th destraction we've had all night!" She added. "Sorry... but we have an awesome prank. Ok we are gunna go sneak into hogsmeade and buy... uh... Doxies! and umm... put them in the Slytherins common room!" Sirius said. "Aren't they poisonous?" Lupin asked. "Well them we will go buy Blast Ended Skrewts." "But they hurt!" Sara said. "WHO CARES?" Sirius asked. "Fine, but if we get caught Im blaming this on you!" Sara said directing it at Sirius.

After they got the Blast Ended Skrewts... At Slytherin Common room 

"Ha ha! I love hoe Sara knows the password." Lily said. "I don't have a good feeling about this!" Sara said walking close to Remus. "It's all right! We wont get caught if you shut up!" Sirius said. "SHH! And be nice to Sara or she'll never get us back here, 'cause they you know they change the password every week!" James said. "Fine... fine... I'm sorry Sara." Sirius said. "It's all right." Sara said. "Ok shhh... we are almost ready to drop these off... when I say 'run' you run ok?" Sirius said. "Ok" they all whispered together. "1...2...3... run!" Sirius said, dropping the angry animals. They ran untill they reached the first floor and pretended they just came out of the rest room. "Theres gunna be something about this tomorrow."James said. "Hey! Sara! Can I talk to you?" came Severus' voice from behind. "Umm... Sure." Sara said. When she came back she looked sirously sad. "Are you ok?" Lily asked. "UGH! I just agreed to go to the dance with Severus!" Sara said. They all walked back to their dormetory and all went to bed. They're gunna have a long couple days ahead of them.


	3. Party Time

Preperation for the party 

"I need my costume! Where is it? LILY!" Screamed Sara. "What? Arent you ready yet?" "NO! I can't find my costume!" "Ok did you check in your trunk? Oh! And do I look good as a fairy?" "No and yes." Sara relpied. Sara found her costume and got dressed. "You got the pirate? Awe! You and Remus will match! Isnt it a little... short?" Lily said. "It is short and yes I did get this one." Sara said with a giggle. "I have to meet Remus on the 5th floor before I go to the dungions to meet..." She gulpd "Severus." Sara said. "Awe! I think you and Remus would look so cute together!" "Lily! Shut up!" Sara said. "I have to leave now! Its gunna start in a half hour and I have to meet both of them! Ill be off now!" Sara said. "Sirius, are you ready?" lIlly called into Sirius. "Almost!" He said. "I'll meet you down there." "Kiara! Come one!" James said to a Hufflepuff that wouldnt come out of the rest room. "You look great!" He said trying to cheer her up. She got mascera on her shoulder and cant get it off. "Remus, I am sooo sorry I couldnt go with you! Its just... he asked me first... and so I said yes... I am truley sorry. And we were just gunna go as friends... right?" Sara said. "Yeah... right... well I have to go find Maria. She asked me earlier." Remus said. "You mean that girl from Herbology... Ummm the Ravenclaw?" Sara asked. "Yes... that Maria." Remus said. "Bye now!" Sara said running to meet Severus. "Sorry I'm late!" Sara panted. "You look really pretty tonight" Severus said. "Thank you... so do you." She said blushing. "Do you wanna go dance or something..?" Severus asked. "Yes! I would love to!" Sara said. "Lily?" "Yes, Sirius?" Lily said. "I don't think we should see each other anymore." Siruis said. "Why?" Lily asked. "'Cause I feel like its tearing me and James apart... and I've been friends with him since we were like 2 or something." Sirius said. "Fine... It's ok... I understand." Lily said, as she ran off crying. "Whats wrong with Lily? Did you brake up?" James said walking over. "Ya..." Sirius said. "Are you gunna come dance or not, James?" Kiara asked. "Oh, go on without me" James said. "Remus... I get the feeling you don't want to be here with me... Why dont you go ask Sara for a dance. Maybe that will make you feel better." Maria said. "Are you serious?" He asked "Yes. As long as you dance at least once with me" She said with a smile. "Sara? Will you dance with me? At least once?" Remus asked. "Severus? Can I?" Sara asked. "Yes, go ahead." Severus said. "Yes, I will, Remus" Sara said. They danced to a slow song and almost kissed. But they didnt... Severus was standing right there. "Ok... well I better go and dance this last song with Severus. Bye Remus! See you later!" Sara said with a smile. Remus went and danced with Maria and Sara dances with Severus. James danced with Kiara and Sirius and had one last dance with Lily. Before the night was over... Severus asked Sara out... and she said yes. Afterwards they all went to bed... 


	4. Hogsmeade Trip

It was the day after the dance. Everyone was happy... they mainly got a boy/girlfriend... But some people weren't happy... either their crushes have boy/girlfriends or they broke up with them... It was a heart filled day. No classes and ANOTHER Hogsmeade trip. "Lily? Are you gunna stay here and read all day?" Sirius asked. "Yes! Why do you care? Just go with Potter and have fun! Im not tearing you two apart anymore, am I?" She said angrily. "Lily, dont get all worked up about it! You know I still love you, its just-" "Its just you worry more about HIM than my feelings! You should really be more considerate! You probably broke up with me so you can go with Maddie! You liked her more than me the whole time!" "No, Lily!" "Sirius, just shut up and leave me alone! And Im not going to Hogsmeade!" Lily said running away. "Lily! Your tearing our whole group apart now! Come back, please!" Sirus said, chasing after her. "Whats gotten into her?" Jessie asked as she was talking to Sara at breakfast. "Sirius broke up with her last night..." Sara said. "Oh. Lucius and I are dating now" Jessie said with a smile. "Yeah, and Severus asked me out last night... I said yes" Sara said. "Thats wonderful!" Jessie said. "Are you going to Hogsmeade with Lucius, Severus, and I?" Jessie asked. "I guess..." Sara said. "Well, go get dressed! We are going to the Three Broomsricks and we are going to have butterbear with them. Sounds fun, doesnt it?" Jessie said. "I guess... as long as I can hang with Remus and them later... ok?" Sara asked. "Fine by me." Jessie said. So they walked out into the cold, breezy air. As they were walking down the muddy track, some third years ran into Sara and got mud all over her. "Micheal! I am going to KILL you!" Micheal was her little brother. "Sorry Sara, Im trying to race." "Well you arent any more!" Sara said throwing mud all over Micheal. "EW!" Micheal screamed and ran back to the castle to change. "Sara, do you want to go back and get changed?" Severus asked. "I'll come with you... well wait for you... or you could borrow some of my robes or Jessies robes or somthing." Severus rambled on. "Severus, its all right... don't be rambling on and on ok? Can I borrow some of you robes though? I might stretch them... 'cause Im so fat." Sara said. "Sara, your not fat!" Lucius said. "Ok, well whatever! We'll meet you two at the Shreiking Shack... Later!" Sara said. Jessie and Lucius went to the Shrieking Shack and waited for Severus and Sara. "Sara, Which ones do you wanna wear?" Severus asked. "I dont care! Just pick one..." Sara said. "You pick one!" Severus said. "Fine... I'll take... this one." Sara said, grabbing the top one. "Ok, at least turn around while I get changed." Sara said. After she got dressed and through her dirty robes on the floor, they left for the Shrieking shack. "It's cold, Lucius."Jessie said, standing by the fence about 3 yards away from the Shrieking shack. "Then come here and I will keep you warm." Lucius said as Jessie came closer. He held her close and dear. For that second they felt like they were in heaven. And then comes Severus and Sara. "Woah! I think we should leave... I think these to love birds are gunna get a little... too... umm... touchy" Sara said sarcasticly. "Sara, shut up" Lucius said. "Are we gunna go to the Three Broomsticks?" Severus asked. "Yeah, I have to meet Lupin, Sirius, and James at Honeydukes in about an hour."Hey Jessie?" Lucius said. "Yes?" Jessie relpied. "Well... I was wondering... since Sara and Severus are gunna be leaving in about an hour... would you like to go somewhere? I just don't know where to go... we could just go for a walk or something." Lucius said. "Ok... thats fine" Jessie said. "Severus, are you gunna hang out with Remus, Sirius, and James?" Sara asked. "I don't know... I think they hate me." Severus said. "So? Who cares? You're with me." Sara said. "Ok... I'll come. But if they try to pull any pranks, will you stop them?" Severus asked. "Yes, I will try at least." Sara said. "Hello Madam Rosemerta." "Hello guys. What would you like today?" "Only four butterbeers please." Sara requested. "Ok. Go sit over at that table over there" She ponted out a table by the window. "I will bring them over in a couple minutes." She said. They sat down, Jessie and Lucius' backs up against the window. "So, What do you want to talk about?" Jessie asked. "Lets talk about... classes?" Sara suggested. "Why would we talk about school on a day off?" Lucius asked. "I don't know! Unlike some people, I like school!" Sara said. "Here are your butterbeers." Madam Rosemerta said, handing them the cold, fizzing butterbeer. "Thank you" Severus said. "Well I think we should talk about dragons." Lucius said. "I heard they are going to have some dragons this year, for something... I just don't know what though." "Well, did it ever occur to you that dragons are illeagal without trained personal?" Sara asked. "Of course they will be there. Right Lucius?" Jessie said. "Well duh! I think we are going to have to take care of them in Care of Magical Creatures class." Lucius said. "Why would we do that? And how are we going to take care of them? Won't they be really big?" Jessie asked. "Well if we do take care of them, they will be babys, right?" Sara said. "Probably. But it would be more exciting to take care of them when they are adults." Lucius said. "Oh. Well I have to go. I have to meet them now." Sara said after she chugged her butterbeer. "Come on Severus." Sara said pulling him out of his chair. "See you guys later." Severus said, as he was being jerked out of the Three Broomsticks. "We have to hurry! We are late all ready!" Sara said. "Sara, slow down! Your gunna make me fall!" Severus said. "Oh... Sorry." Sara said slowing down. "Severus, do you really want to come? I feel like you don't like my friends. Did they do something to hurt you?" Sara asked. "Well... they always seem to aim their tricks at me. And sometimes they hurt, or just hurt my feelings." Severus replied. "And, was it you guys that put the blast ended skrewts into the Slytherin Common room?" He asked. "Umm... lets keep walking!" Sara said, running into Remus. "Oh, sorry." they said together. "Remus! How are you?" Sara asked. "I'm good... James and Sirius sent me to come look for you. They thought you forgot about us." Remus said. "I would never forget about you! I was talking... thats all" Sara said. "Ok well, lets go." Remus said. Sara walked behind Remus, pulling Severus along. "Severus, can't you walk without me having to pull you?" Sara asked. "Yes." Severus said. They all walked in a straight like untill they got to Honeydukes. "'Ello James, Sirius!" Sara said. "Hi." James and Sirius said simotainiously. Sirius pulled Sara away from the rest. "Why is Snape with you?" Sirius asked. "Because he is my boyfriend. Can't you just get along with him for once? For meeeeee? Please?" Sara asked. "I'll try. But if he starts something I will go after him. Why did you agree to date him anyway?" Sirius replied. "Because... Im not quite sure... but he is very nice!" Sara said. They walked back over and pretended they went to go look for candy. "Remus, will you buy some of that candy you bought me last time?" Sara asked. "It was really good!" "Yes I will Sara." Remus said quietly. He went over and picked up handfuls of five different kinds of candy and went and paid for it. "I would have paid for it!" Sara said, digging through her pockets for some money. "Don't bother." Remus said. "But I-" "I said forget about it ok? It's fine. You don't have to pay me back. Think of it as an early birthday present." Remus said stalking off. "Whats wrong with him?" Sara asked.


	5. Trouble

"Remus? Why won't you talk to me? I really need your help!" Sara screamed in the crowded common room when they got back. Remus has been ignoring her all day since they got back from Hogsmeade. "Remus! Stop ignoring me! Fine... I'll go to James for help with this stupid essay that we are supposed to be working together on!" Sara said storming off, throwing her book on the floor. "Sara, wait." Remus said turning around and picking up her book, but she was already talking to James on the other side of the common room. "So... what have you been doing lately?" Sirius asked a 5th year, acting smooth. "Get away, dorkwad." She said stalking off with her nose in the air. "Snob." Sirius said under his breath. It was a heart-filled day. They were about to have their first quidditch match against Slytherin, and with James having the new Cleansweep 2001's and the Slytherins on Cleansweep 2000's, they were a shoo-in for first this year, like every other year. "James... when are they going to have try-outs for keeper? I mean your match is in less than two weeks... and you can't play without a keeper." Sara said timidly. "Why...? Do you wanna try out?" James asked. "No dip!" Sara said. "Well, won't you be playing against you boyfriend?" James asked in a litle kids voice. "Yes... but I dont care!" Sara said. "Remus... why do you have Saras' book?" Sirius asked Remus. "Because she threw it on the floor so I picked it up." "Wow... Im surprised you haven't yelled at her yet. Aren't you supposed to be working on a project or something with her?" Sirius asked. "Yes... but shes too busy talking... I mean flirting, with James." Remus said. "I'll make her come work with you." Sirius said. "Sara, Remus needs you help with your project." Sirius said. "Ok." Sara said, leaving Sirius and James. "You need help? Well try not ignoring me this time!" Sara said. "I'm sorry! I haven't been feeling good." Remus said. "I've been noticing... your in all my classes, but sometimes your out for a couple days about ever month... why is that?" Sara asked. "I just get sick easily." he answered.

Flashback back to second year 

_"Why has Remus been out lately? He hasn't been here all year! And it's already two weeks into school!" Sara asked James as she was walking to her next class... "Well... he got hurt over the summer... got rushed to St. Mungos. He should be back soon." James said. "I have to go talk to Sirius. I'll see you later Sara." James said. Sara saw James whisper to Sirius five minutes later outside potions class. _

flashback over. 

"I'll be back... I have to go talk to James and Sirius for a second." Sara said to Remus, dashing off quickly. "James! Siruis! Back in our second year, what did you two talk about when I asked you where Remus was... about the second week into the school year?" Sara asked. "You might wanna go ask Remus why he wasn't there." Sirius said. "Remus? Why weren't you in school for the first couple weeks of our second year?" Sara asked. "Well... over the last week of summer that year.. when I was coming to come meet you at your house and bring you to mine, like every year, I was attack-" Remus said. "By what?" Sara asked. "I'm getting there! I was attacked by a were... werewolf..." Remus said. "And why didn't you tell me this before?" Sara asked. "Because... I didn't want you to worry about me!" Remus said. "Well... we should start working." Sara said. "Lets go up to my dormitory... It will be quieter." Remus said, picking up his stuff. "Wow... what do you they are gunna go do?" Sirius asked. "Probably studying!" James said. "Yeah... like good little children right?" Sirius asked. "Shut up Sirius! She has a boyfriend!" James said. "Have you seen Lily lately?" Sirius said. "No... why? I think shes at the Library." James said. "Well lets go! I have to make sure she still likes me as a friend..." Sirius said. So they walked to the library. "Lily? Are you here?" James asked. "I'm over here James." Lily said. "Are you still friends with Sirius?" James asked. "Of course I am! I mean... he made you come ask, but it shows he still cares." Lily said. "Well... actually, I am right here." Sirius said. "Sirius!" Lily said running over and hugging him. "Oh... sorry..." She said backing off. "It's ok." Sirius said. She went and hugged him again, then she ran over and hugged James. "Wheres Remus and Sara?" Lily asked. "Working on a report for Professor Higleybun, Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius said. "Isn't it on werewolves?" Lily asked. "Yes." James said. "Do you want to go and get dinner?" James asked. "Sure." Sirius and Lily said. "Why did Sara come down to my dormitory and start crying?" Jessie asked Sirius, Lily, and James as they went down to eat. "How are we supposed to know? We've been down in the library." James said. "Probably because Lupin was yelling at her and being a -" Sirius said. "Sirius! Don't call people names! Now... maybe she was crying 'cause she is having a mental break-down." Lily said. "Well, maybe it's because you three aren't being really supportive of her and Severus. Or maybe it's because you keep yelling at her because she is always doing her homework. Or it could be you are always saying shes dating Lupin when shes not! And she knows Severus will take it as she really is, and she does like Severus! So back off ok! She just wants to be herself, and with the Slytherins she can. We don't make fun of her because she likes to study, or because she is dating someone outside of her house. Maybe if you gave him a chance you would see why Sara likes him! Shes not coming back up into the Gryffindor commen room! Shes staying with us." Jessie screamed at them. "Well... maybe we could be little more accepting of her decisions... Shes not always been good at making the right ones." Lily said. "Well, lets stop talking about her and talk about what we are going to do tonight. I think we should sneak out and play quidditch." Sirius said when Jessie walked off. "But we won'y have a keeper... and that wouldn't be good. How about we try to teach Sara how to be an animagus... " James suggested. "Well theres onw thing wrong with that! If we play quidditch we need her anyway and shes our keeper soo.. how about I spell it out! She's not gunna come with us and do what we ask!" Sirius said. "How about I go and see if she will come with us." Lily said. Lily went down and entered the Slytherin commen room and pulled Sara out. "You are going to come play quidditch with James, Sirius, Remus, and I, right?" Lily said. "And then we can teach you to be an animagus like us, so you can come and help us make Remus tame while he transforms." Lily said. "Oh... All right." Sara said.


	6. Confessions

"It's freezinf out here!" Sara said. "Shh!" Siruis screamed at her. "Don't yell at Sara!" Remus screamed at Siruis. "Will you stop protectiong your girlfriend!" Sirius said. "She's not my girlfriend" Remus said quietly. "Will you all quit fighting before we get caught?" Lilly said over everyone. "I'm glad you picked me over all those other seeker- wannabe's." Sara said. "Yeah, we should of picked the hot one, though!" Sirius said. "Shut up. Sara was better than Amythist!" Lupin said. "Ok. I'm getting tired of this! Sirius, stop making Sara feel bad. And Remus, stop trying to win over her heart!" Lily said, trying to be a peace maker. "Well I'm sorry Sara just isnt as good as what's her face. We are probably going to lose now, because of her." Sirius said. "I am not trying to win over her heart! She has a boyfriend!" Remus said. "Only 'cause he asked me..." Sara said timidly. "You know I would rather be with you! Wait... did I say that out loud?" Sara added. Lily giggled with James. "Oh. Well then, why don't you two go and snog behind a tree while Lily, James, and I are trying to be serious about our game plan!" "Dude! You guys weren't even talking about that!" Sara screamed. Right then McGonnagal looked out her window to see the back of Lily, since she was in the back. She raced down the steps. Lily heard her footsteps. "I think we have trouble... Hide!" Lily said. Sara tripped over a tree branch and Remus tried to help her before McGonnagal came. "I dear say. I thought you two were better than this!" McGonnagal said, 'cause Sara and Remus looked like they were kissing. "Sorry Mrs. McGonnagal." Sara said. "Well, are Sirius, James, and Lily with you? They always are! And don't lie to me!" "Well... Mrs. McGonngal th-" Remus was interupted. "No. They aren't. It's just us..." Sara said. James and Lily were surprised and Sirius was dumb-founded. He was thinking, since he was so mean to her, she was gunna rat them out. "Well then, Sara and Remus. You two will have to do a 5 foot long scroll about why you two were out here at this hour and what you were doing. Now go back to your dormatories and go to sleep." McGonagal said, walking off, into the school. Siruis came rushing out. "I was sure you were gunna rat us out. I'm sorry I was so mean. I should be more accepting of you and Snape..." Sirius said, coldly. Sara walked away towards the quidditch pitch with Remus, while Lily, James, and Sirius walked far behind. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble..." Sara said to Remus. "Well we have to work on that essay together so why don't we do that tomorrow." Remus suggested. "Okay. Cool. You don't care about what I said earlier, do you?" "Uhm... No. Not really. 'Cause the truth is, Sara, I wanted to go to the Halloween Dance with you. And maybe, if I would of had the confidence... I would of asked you." Remus said timidly. "Oh. Ok. Well... Next time, don't be so scared!" Sara said joyfully. "I'll race you to there!" Sara said starting to run.

They played quidditch for a while, until the sun started to rise. "Thank gosh it's the weekend." James said, walking back up to the school, around 5 a.m. "Yeah. I'm really tired... And I have to get a shower.. I'm all muddy.." Lily said. "I'll go with you. We will then go to sleep and then I have to wake up to do that essay with Remus." Sara said. "I'm sorry I said you play bad. You are actually really good!" Sirius said to Sara. "Well... Good night. See you.. uhm.. later!" Sara said to everyone as her and Lily walked off to get showers. "So. You like Sara, don't you, Remus?" James said. "Well.. yeah. But you like Lily, don't you, James." "Well.. uhm.." "Go ahead, James Her and I are broken up!" "Well... Ok. Yes." James addmitted after about 5 minutes silence. "Well then why don't you ask her?" Sirius said. "'Cause... uhm.. She doesn't like me like that!" James said as he walked into him dormitory and fell asleep.

Happening at the same time

"So.. You like Remus, huh?" Lily asked. "Well. Yes." Sara said. "Then why don't you ask him?" "'Cause I have a boyfriend! Did you forget?" "Uhm.. Yes. Sorry." "Well. You like James? Don't you?" "Well.. uhm.. maybe... uhm.. Yeah. Is it obvious?" "No. But I know you." Sara said with a laugh. "Well... He doesn't like me, so I should be getting my hopes up." "Yes he does! Ask him to some party.. uhm. I don't know. Ask him to the next Hogsmeade trip. It's in about 3 days." "Ok. Well... I'll ask him. If you're sure he likes me." "I'm sure!" And at that they fell asleep.


	7. Break Up

"Sara, wake up! It's almost time for Potions." Lily said. "Ok. I'm up." Sara said, sitting up. "We will have to leave in 5 minutes if we want to make it on time." "Ok. Well.. I'll be ready in about 2 minutes." "Ok. Well I'll meet you down in the common room." Sara went downstairs and saw Lily. "Lets go." Sara said. They ran downstairs and into Potions class with no time to spare. "I'm glad you two decided to join us. Sara, sit by Severus. Lily sit by Lucius." Slughorn said. "Hi Severus." Sara said. "Hi." Severus said. "Well.. uhm.. do you want to hang out in Hogsmeade in a couple days, when we go?" "No.. not really. Don't you want to hang out with Remus. Or are you going to stay here and write your stupid essay with him so you have a reason to snog him?" "No! I wanted to go with you.. but wait, how do you know about the essay?" "I was there! I watched you... I wanted to make sure that you were going to be all right. I saw how Sirius was being mean to you so I was gunna be there to protect you and then I heard.. what you said... to Remus... about me.. and you.." "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean it!" "I know you did. Why don't you go be with him. We are... gulp over..." "Severus!" Severus and Sara leaned in for their fisrt/breakup kiss. "Oh... Uhm.. I'm sorry." Severus said. Then they went back to making their potions.

"I saw you snogging with Snape!" Remus said. "Wait! Remus! That's 'cause we broke up... 'cause he heard what I said to you. And he heard what we said to each other." Sara said. "Sara! I heard you and Severus broke up! I'm sooo sorry! Lucius and I will patch it up! You two will be back together in no time!" Jessie said, running up to Sara. "I don't think he wants that. He heard what I said to Remus..." Sara said, sadly. "Well... what did you say?" Jessie asked in a kind of excited way. "I said I would rather be with Remus than him... I think it hurt him pretty bad." "Yeah, probably. He is a very sensitive guy. You should have never said that." "I didn't know he was there!" "Oh. Ok."

"Lily, do you want to walk up to our last class together?" Sara asked. "Yeah." Sara told Lily everything about what happened. "Oh. I'm soo sorry!" "It's ok."

-After Defense Against the Dark Arts-

"Sara, lets go up and work on that essay." Remus said. "Ok." Sara replied. "Lily, I like you still. But I think you should go with James. He likes you more I do. I mean... he likes you more than the sun itself." Sirius said to Lily. "He put you up to this, didn't he?" Lily said with a giggle. "Well... maybe." "Ok. You tell him to ask me to Hogsmeade in a couple days and we will go to the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer, ok?" "Ok ma'am!" Sirius replied, marching off like a prison gaurd. "What did she say?" James asked, estaticly. "She said to ask her to Hogsmeade and you will go the Three Broomsticks and have a butterbeer, sir!" "Ok. Knock it off with the "sir" stuff. And.. ok. Thanks for the message!" James said. "Anytime! As long as I get to see Lily's beautiful face!" "Back off! She's mine!" "Not yet! So I can still say stuff like that until you ask her!" "LILY!" James screamed across the crowded commen room. "Coming!" "Will you go to Hogsmeade with me and we can get a butterbeer... and stuff." James asked. "Yes! Of course!"


	8. Revenge

Lucius was looking out at how sad Severus looked. Severus was walking aimlessly aroud the lake, which took him over an hour. Somehow he wished he could help Sara and Severus, but he heard that Sara wants to be with Remus. All Lucius could think about was revenge. Revenge on Remus.

Jessie walked over to Lucius. "Lucius, what are you looking at?" she asked. "Oh.. nothing." He didn't want to ruin anything. He didnt wanna tell her what he was planning or what he was going to do. He knew she knew something was up. But he didnt care. He wanted to do anything to make Sara feel the way Severus did.

Jessie was thinking 'He doesn't seem right. What is he thinking?'. "Lucius. Look at me." Lucius turned around. "What are you thinking about?". "Nothing." he replied. "Tell me!" "Ok! I'm thinking about... um... what I want to eat for lunch today!" "What? You know you arent a good liar. Now tell me... the truth." her voice trailing off. "Fine. Im think about what to do to Remus. To make Sara feel the way Severus does." "No! Dont do anything!" she said, kissing him on the lips. "Ok. I wont..."

They walked to lunch. "Lucius. Ok. I'll let you do whatever you want. As long as it won't kill Remus. Anything else is fine." "Are you serious?" "What?" Sirius asked, hearing his name. "Not you! I was asking a question." Lucius said in a snotty tone. "Yes. I am serious." Jessie said.


	9. The Plan

The night, while everyone was at a party, Lucius and Jessie snuck out. "I dont think this is such a good idea. This could kill him." Jessie said. "Since when did you care about Remus?" "I dont care about him. I care about what Sara is gunna if he dies." "Well. The plan is, we are going to get Doxies. And then put them into Remus' room. I heard almost everyone left for some party and only Remus and Sara are there. You are gunna get Sara out and then take to her dorm, and then Ill finish it. And don't worry. I will put the antidote in the box... If he lives long enough to find it." "He'll be sick for a couple days... or months. You know that, right?" "Yes. I know." "You don't really care do you?" "Nope. Not at all."

When they got up to the seventh floor, Jessie resited the incantation which opened the portrait into the commen room. Jessie walked up to Remus' dorm. She saw them writing a report, which they always do. "Sara. I have to talk to you. In private. Let's go up to your dorm." "Okay. Wait.. how did you get in?" "You gave me the password before, remember? Now, lets go." As they walked down the steps, Jessie did a thumbs up to Lucius. He krept up the stairs, and layed the box down infront of the door. The box wouldnt stop moving, so he hit it, and they all stopped. He knocked on the door and ran downstairs. He left the dorm and went back down to the Slytherin commen room.

Jessie accompanied him at the 3rd floor. "Did you do it?" Jessie asked. "Yes. I did." "Okay. I hope everything works out and he doesnt die..." "Again, since when did you care?" "And again, I dont. I care about Sara." "The whole plan was to hurt Remus so that Sara could be sad. So now you are worried about her?" "Well... yes. Only 'cause we have been friends for so long." "Whooopie."


	10. Aftermath

Remus opened the box- 'Hm. I wonder what this is.'. As soon as he opened it, the doxies flew out and started biting him. They were furious for being kept in the box for so long. Remus tried to run, but he couldnt. He forgot to move all the school supplies from the floor, so he was kicking them as he went along. He started screaming, as he felt the slow poison eating away at his life. 'Who would do this to me?' he thought to himself. He crawled back to the box to see if they left a card saying who did it and why. There was nothing, except some blue potion in a bottle. He remembered that the antidote was blue, so he took the chance and drank some. Then he fainted.

Sara rushed up to his room, hear the clutter and screams from Remus. When she got up there, the doxies were still flying around, so she used a spell to stun them, and threw them back in the box. She shut the lid and put it in a corner, for now. She ran over to Remus, trying not to trip over anything. She felt his heartbeat, but it was shallow. So she picked his tiny, 95 pound body up, and carried him, as best as she could, to the nurse.

When she got there, she was asked so many questions, in which she could not answer. All she knew was that Jessie had to tell her a secret of some kind (in which she can't remember what it was), then when Jessie left, she heard screams and running coming from Remus' dorm room. She told that exact story to Professor Dostleburg and he believed her. She was walking up to the commen room just as the party was over, so she was stampeded by Gryffindors. She tried to avoid them all, but she couldnt. She knew as soon Sirius and James went to their dorm, they would be asking her questions. They were gunna think it was her. But she didnt need that right now, so she ran to her room and plopped onto her bed. She changed into her pajamas and layed down to go to sleep.

As soon as she was dozing off, Lily ran up with James and Sirius. "Sara, what happened with Remus? We just heard that he's being held in the place where sick people go." Sirius said. "Yeah... he is.." Sara said, half alseep. "Why?" Lily asked. "Did you do anything!?" James accused her. She knew it would happen. "No! I didn't do anything! Ok? Do you think I would of done anything to my best friend? I mean seriously!" Sara yelled. "Well... Probably not. But you do seem very defensive." James said. "Ok. I was up in his room. And we were working on that stupid essay we had to do together. Then Jessie came up and brought me up in here to tell me a secret. Then she left. And I heard screams and scampers in his room. When I went up, he was passed out. So I took him to the nurse lady. Ok?" "Wow. Sara. You must be sad..." Lily said. "Yeah. I am. Ok? Now can you guys leave so I can sleep?" Sara said, jumping onto the bed. "Yeah. Goodnight Sara." Sirius said. Then James and Sirius left.

That night, Sara had a freaky dream. She drempt that Remus died and she was left all alone. To fend for herself. All her friends have gone off in some war, and she had to stay. She didnt know why she had to stay. Then as soon as it came, it left. She was happy again. Her friends came back. But then Voldemort came and killed Lily and James. She was sad. She was alone... again. Sirius was in Azkaban. Everyone was gone. So she lost the will to live... She then went and died... As soon as she died, Sirius came and was gunna confess his dire love for her, but she was gone. Then Sara woke up, startled. 'Gosh... that was weird. I hope that never really happens...' she thought to herself.


	11. Lucius and Jessie

Jessie was sitting on her bed. She hoped she wouldn't get in trouble. 'Well, I didn't really do anything, so they really can't say anything... can they?' she thought to herself. Right then, Leela Franchescka Sanchez walked in. "Hey Jessie. How are you?" She asked. She was a sweet girl, for being in Slytherin. She's about the only one. Everyone's usually mean. But anyways, she has brown hair, down to he lower back. She has beautiful smoky, grey eyes. "Yeah… I'm fine." Jessie answered. "Did you hear about that Remus kid that's in Gryffindor? I hear he got attacked my doxies up in his room. They said he would have died if he wouldn't have had that tiny bit of antidote. But he's still pretty sick. He's with Madam Pomfrey." Leela said. She wants to be a reporter for the Daily Prophet. It's her 6th year, so she thought she would get started collecting news. "Yeah. I heard…. I feel really bad. Do you know how Sara's taking it? I mean, she was like, really close to him." Jessie answered. "I don't really know. I should go interview her! Thanks for the idea!" "No problem… I guess?"

Lucius was in his room. 'Haha. Good for him. He deserved to get sick. I hope he doesn't live through this.' Lucius thought to himself. He heard the door open. He turned quickly. He let out a sigh. It was Narcissa. She was in love with him. But he loved Jessie. So she knew that she could never have him. But they were still good friends. "Hey Luce. What are you doing? You don't usually stay in your room all day. It's kinda weird." Narcissa said. "I'm sorry. Aren't I allowed to have a moments peace for once? It's either you or Crabbe or Goyle always bothering me!" Lucius answered. "Well, I'm sorry! And what about Jessie? She's always with you! You don't seem to mind when she's always hung onto you." She answered, a little sad. "That's 'cause me and her are dating! Why don't you get that through your big head!?" Lucius yelled. "Well… I'm sorry! I guess I won't talk to you again! I just wanted to tell you that Severus wants you to go and see his art work! Gosh!!!" she said, running out of the room. "Narcissa! Come back!! I'm sorry…" he said walking out to Severus.

"Hey. Leela!!" Jessie yelled, running over to Leela in the library. "Did you get an interview?" "No… didn't. I couldn't find her!! I guess she in the hospital wing with Remus. Wow. I can't believe anyone could do something like that to such a nice kid like Remus…. " "It seems like you like him! And all the other Gryffindors. Why don't you go be a Gryffindor yourself?" Jessie said, walking out. She doesn't know why she's getting to angry with everyone. She's been having a short temper. Maybe someone put something in her drink? No way. They couldn't. Who knew… No one really did. Oh well.

Lucius walked over to Narcissa, who was crying. "Hey… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Do you want to go see Severus's art work with me?" Lucius asked. "What about your _girlfriend_?" "Who cares. It's not like I'm gunna do you or anything. Lets go." "Ok!!" They walked to the potions room, where Severus always does his artwork with Professor Slughorn. "Severus, We're here to see your art." Narcissa said. "Oh. Here!!" he said as he handed it to Lucius. He looked at it. "Wow. This is wonderful. I like how it's you and… who's that?" Lucius asked. "It's my mom… She died when I was born… Aurors…. I just wanted to put this in the graveyard so her spirit could look at it and see how I grew up. I don't think she even got to see what I looked like…." Severus said, his voice trailing off. "Oh. I'm so sorry Severus!" Narcissa said, hopping into Severus's arms. "Dude. I'm sorry. But I am not leaping into your arms like that!" Lucius said. All three of them laughed. Professor Slughorn walked over. "You guys… and girl… it's almost time for dinner. You better go up to the Great Hall and eat. Then you have to come back down for potions class. I'll see you all in about 30 minutes." He said, scooting them out of the room.

Jessie was waiting for Lucius to walk in so she could talk to him. When he did, she jumped up, and ran over to him. "Do you know that Remus could die from all the poison that was in him??" "Did you realize, that I don't care. The point was to get rid of him." "No. The point was to get him hurt. Not kill him!!!" "Well… sorry! Ok? I didn't know how much antidote he would need." "You knew he'd need more than you gave him!" "So?" "Lucius! You know what's gunna happen if he dies?" "He'll be dead?" "Well duh! And a lot of people I know will be very sad." "They'll get over it!!" "Nuh huh!!" "Ok.. Whatever! I don't really care." "Lucius!" Right then, a Hufflepuff 6th year kicked Jessie in the chin. She collapsed. "Jess!! Are you ok? Dude! You are gunna pay for doing that!" Lucius said, running over to him and punching him in the face. Jessie was taken up to the hospital wing 'cause she sprained her ankle, which will be better tomorrow. But Lucius got five detentions, for punching the Hufflepuff and breaking his nose. The Hufflepuff got a detention for kicking Jessie.

Lucius's detentions were all to wax all the trophies in the trophy room with Filch as his supervisor. When he was done, he always went to get a shower. Then he walked over to see Jessie in her dorm. "How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine. You seem really happy.. It's weird." "Aren't I allowed to be happy?" "Yeah you are! I'm just saying. You usually aren't happy. That's all."


	12. Sara and Sirius

Sara walked up to see Remus. He still hasn't woken up from his incident with the doxies. They still haven't figured out who had put the box there in the first place, but Sara wanted to know who did. Sara sat by Remus' bed and held his. She began to cry with his hand to her face. Just then, he woke up from a deep sleep and said in a very tiny voice, "Sara, why are you crying?" Sara looked up into his squinty eyes and couldn't say anything because she was in such of a shock. She stood up, laid his hand next his body, knelt down and hugged him, as she cried on his shoulder. "Sara, why are you crying?" Remus asked again. "Because I thought you were de…" "Sara, don't say that. After all that I've been through, you should know I wouldn't die from something little like that. "I know, but I was so worried about you." She stood straight up and whipped the tears from her eyes and sat back down on the chair next to him.

Sirius sat in a puffy chair staring into the fire. Lily came over and sat down next to him. "Hey," she said. "Hi." "What are you doing?" "Nothing." "Are you okay?" "Yeah." "Are you sure?" "Yes! I'm sure!" Lily walked away with disappointment. She walked over to James. "I don't think he's all right," she said. "Me neither. Remus was one of his best friends, one of the only people he never played a prank on," James answered. "Yeah, I know. I hope Remus gets better."

Sara said good-bye to Remus and promised she'd be back down tomorrow. She ran up to floor 7th floor, where the Gryffindor common room was, she ran into a boy she has never seen before. "Oh, sorry," she said. "No, it's quite all right. It was my fault. Sorry," he answered. "Oh, no. It's all mine. I wasn't watching where I was going… by the way, who are you, exactly. I don't think I've seen you before." "My name's Zachary Baker. I'm a 5th year. I'm also in Ravenclaw, I don't know why, though. Both of my parents were in Slytherin, but I guess it's just the way it worked out." Sara giggled after he said that. "Hi Zachary. My name's Sara. I'm in Gryffindor. And, yes, I'm a 5th year, too." "Well, it's pretty late. I should be getting back now." "Yeah, me too." "Oh, where were you at, anyway? Is that Remus boy in the hospital wing your friend?" "Yeah, he is." "Oh, well, I'm very sorry. I'll talk to you some time, okay? Oh yeah, do you want to meet me by the lake tomorrow so we can talk and get to know each other better?" "Okay. Um, yeah! I'd love to! Well, bye." Right then, Sara walked up to the common room and started talking to Lily. "I just met a reeeeaaallllyyyy cuute boy!" Sara said to Lily. "Oh my gosh, who??" Lily asked. "His name is Zachary Baker. He's a 5th year in Ravenclaw." "You shouldn't get involved with that guy. I hear he's only in Ravenclaw because his parents told Dumbledore to put him there because they didn't want the students to think he was related to death eaters." James said, slithering into the conversation. "What? I think he's a really nice kid. He asked me about Remus and he said we could hang out by the lake tomorrow." Sara replied. "How is Remus doing anyway?" Sirius said, turning around in his chair. "He's doing great. He woke up and he might be out soon," Sara said. "Awesome!" Sirius said, as he went over and sat at the table. "I think I'm gunna go up to bed." Lily said, as she walked upstairs to her dorm. "Yeah, me, too." James said. "Let me guess, you're gunna go up to bed, too?" Sara said to Sirius. "No, not if you don't want me to." Sirius answered. "Good. Well, you can if you want to." "No, I want to stay here and talk." "Yeah, me too. What do you want to talk about?" "Um, I don't know. How about, how pretty the moon is." Sirius said. "Okay, how about we go out on a broom and sit up by the moon and admire it there?" "Okay, sounds like a good idea." So, they rode up on the broom, one facing another and sat there, looking at the bright, white moon. "This is so beautiful. Thanks for bringing me up here." Sara said. "Your welcome. It is pretty, though. But so are you." Sirius said. "Well... thanks." Sara said blushing. Just, at that moment, a strong wind pushed Sirius off the broom and he started to fall. "Sirius!!" Sara screamed as he fell towards the ground. Sara dived down and right at the last moment, grabbed Sirius's hand before he could hit the ground. "Thank you, Sara," he said as Sara pulled him back onto the broom. "I think we should go inside now…." Sara said.

They sneaked in. When they almost got caught, they hid behind something. They were almost at the portrait hole when Filtch came up and saw a robe's tail run behind a statue. "I know someone's there." Filtch said looking behind the statue. Sirius knew Sara would get caught if he didn't switch places with her, so he did. "Aha! Mr. Black. Nice to see you at this hour. I think for this one you will get twenty detentions with me, Mr. In the morning, we will see what Dumbledore has to say about this. Now, go up to your dorm!" Sirius started to walk up and as soon as Filtch went away, he ran over to where Sara was still hiding. "Come on, before he comes back." Sirius said, pulling Sara from behind the statue. "Why'd you do that? I mean, why'd you take that blame for me?" Sara asked curiously. "Well, we were both out this late, so why make you, Mrs. Perfect, get a detention when your father wanted to punish you when you got that one way back when, when I get one almost every day?" "Well, you got a point there. Let's go." And they ran up the steps back to the common room hand in hand.

"Goodnight, Sara." Sirius said, in the dark of the common room. Someone put the fire out after they left so it was starting to get cold. "Goodnight, Sirius." Sara said shivering. Right before they went up to bed, they kissed. They didn't think anyone was watching, but Lily saw, and she wanted to tell Remus so bad, but she couldn't do that to her sister.


	13. Remus Gets Out

Sara walked up stairs to her dorm and met Lily in the doorway. "What were you doing downstairs!?" Lily asked. "Nothing. Sirius and I were talking, that's all." "Are you sure?" "Yes. Well, we did go out on a broom and looked at the moon. It's really pretty tonight. And then Sirius got caught and got detention. Then we came up here, and for some reason the fire was out. I don't know why, though. Then I came up here and met you in this doorway where you asked…" "Okay, I get it. But you know, you're supposed to be with Remus, don't be trying to steal my man." "Sirius isn't your man!" Sara then put her hands over her mouth. "I knew you were trying to steal Sirius!!!!" Lily screamed. "I am not!" Sara said. "Yes you are! That's why I just saw you kiss him!" Lily turned around and ran to her bed. "I hope you know, I'm going to tell Remus!" Lily said then jumped on her bed. "No! Please! Don't." Sara said, her voice fading. "Fine… I won't. Just please, Please, don't date Sirius. I still like him…" Lily said quietly. "I can't promise anything, but I won't ask him out. If he asks me out, I can't help but say yes," Sara said sitting down on Lily's bed. "Fine… well… Good night." Lily said, as she closed her eyes and lied down to sleep. "Night." Sara said, walking over to her bed, lied her head down and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day, Lucius was walking up to The Great Hall for breakfast. "Hey, Jessie," Lucius said as he walked over and sat down by Jessie. "Hi. I heard Remus is getting out today. I'm so glad he's not too hurt. But I'm even more glad that you haven't got caught yet," Jessie said. "Yeah, I'm glad, too. I could get expelled, not that I would care." Jessie leaned over and kissed Lucius right on his cheek. "I have to go to Herbology. I hate Professor Sprout. Well, I'll see ya later!" Jessie said, as she walked out of The Great Hall and then out onto the grounds. When she got to the greenhouse, she saw Sara sitting next to Sirius, right in front of where her and Lucius are supposed to sit. 'I thought she sat with Remus' Jessie thought, sitting down behind Sara. "Hey, Sara. I thought Remus was supposed to sit there." Jessie asked. "He is, but since he's in the hospital wing, Sirius is sitting here." Sara answered. "Oh… Okay. Well, I hope Remus will sit there next time." "Yeah… me, too." Lucius walked over and sat down my Jessie. "Why is HE sitting there?" Lucius asked Jessie. "Because Remus isn't here to sit there." Jessie answered. "Oh."

Lily walked over to James since they both had a free period first thing that day. "Hey, guess what I saw last night," Lily told James. "What?" James asked. "I saw…." Lily stopped and remembered she wouldn't tell anyone. "Umm… I saw Sirius and Sara riding a broom late last night." Lily improvised. "Yeah, me too. I wonder what they were doing. You will never guess what they did when they got back in to the common room!" James said. "Yeah, I saw. They kissed." Lily said, looking at the ground. "Yeah… how did you know?" James asked, lifting her head up. "I watched. I told Sara I wouldn't tell Remus. So we can't tell him. Or she will be very mad at me. And I could never do that to my twin," Lily said. "I would never dream of telling Remus. He would be so sad." "I know. That's why I'm not telling him." Lily said.

Remus woke up around 11 a.m. He sat up, as soon as Madam Pomfrey ran up to him. "No, no, no! You shouldn't be sitting up yet! Lay back down!" she said, forcing him done, gently. "Eh… I don't feel like staying here. Can I leave, now?" Remus said. "Oh, fine. You should be getting back to your classes. But if you want to rest longer…" "No, it's fine. Good-bye. Thanks for all your help!" he said, running up to Gryffindor common room. "Sara! Are you here?" Remus asked. No one was in the common room. "Oh, right. They are all in classes…" Remus said to himself, walking off to History of Magic. "Hi. I'm here." Remus said, sitting down. Professor Binns asked "Why are you late, Mr. Lupin?" "Because I was in the hospital wing and I was just let out." "Oh okay. Let's get back to taking notes. Back when Professor Rott was here, there was a…." Professor Binns went on. "Remus!" Sara said. "Sara!" Remus answered. Sara wrote furosiously on a piece of parchment. She folded into a heart and tossed it over to Remus. It said- "Remus, Are you okay? I hope you are feeling better. You can borrow all my notes and we have a lot of homework for potions, which you missed. I'll tell you about it later. I hope you are better. Sirius was so worried about you. The whole time he sat staring into the fire hoping you were okay. We were both really worried. There is a dance coming up soon. I think Sirius will ask me to go. But if he doesn't, do you want to go with me. It's some ball. It's going to be lovely. We can wear matching dresses and suits (I wear the dress. You wear the suit. Duh.) Well, I must stop writing and take notes. We can talk at lunch, after this. Bye kiss" Remus read over it about a million times, as James read over his shoulder. "Wow. Seems like a crush to me." James said. Remus got red and looked down. He wrote on a piece of parchment- "I'm fine. I really am. I can't wait to talk to you. I would love to borrow you..r notes. Note to readers. The dots are supposed to be there. Just so you know. Thank you. Yeah, I would love to go. Even if Sirius asks you, you should still come with me, since you asked me. We can go to Hogsmead and buy them. The next trip is in a week or something. Well, yeah. I'll meet you at lunch. Bye." He folded it up into a bird and made it fly over.


	14. Lucius Skips Class

Lucius saw Sara and Remus exchanging notes. 'They make me sick,' he thought to himself. "Jessica, why don't we ditch this dirt bag class and go somewhere a little less…. school-ish?" "You know we can't skip this class! I have to take notes…" Jessie said. 'He only calls me Jessica when he wants something, and I don't really feel like giving him anything.' Jessie thought to herself. "Jessie!!! You can copy them off of someone. I really feel like going to a muggle town and reak havoc," Lucius said. "You know if you get caught doing that, we will be kicked out of school permanently," Jessie said. "Well can we just go and sit in the grounds or something? I don't feel like being in here with the two love sick puppy dogs." Lucius said, with a scowl. "Fiine. We can goo." Jessie said, picking up her books and walking out of the room. 'I hope we can just look at each other. I don't feel like talking…' Jessie thought to herself.

With Sara and Remus

At Lunch

"Remus, come sit here!" Sara said, pointing to a seat next to her. "What did you do in the hospital wing?" "Well, I slept. And Madam Pomfry didn't let me doo anything. So mainly, I sat there. Well, lied there." Remus answered. "What did you do while I was in there?" he finished. "Well… went to classes and slept, like you, and did homework, and that's about it." Sara answered. "Oh… well, that isn't fun." Remus said. "Nope, not at all." Sara answered.

Note from author

Sorry this was so short, I can't think of anything to put. /


	15. Deceit

Jessie and Lucius krept out onto the grounds, and sat with their feet in the lake. "Lucuis, do you think we're gunna be together forever?" Jessie asked. "Of course!" Lucius answered. "But I see the way you look at Narcissa, and it kinda makes me think that you want her, and not me." Jessie said, looking out into the water. "Jessie, you know I want you." "Yeah, I know." Jessie looked up at Lucius, "but sometimes, I think you want her, I mean, she is prettier than me. And she's not moving..." she finished. "What are you talking about, Jessie?" "Well, my mom just sent me a letter this morning saying we're moving to France. So I'll be going to a different school next year." Jessie started to cry. "Jessie, there's still half a year we have together. Don't worry about that." "So when I move, we're gunna break up!? FINE!" Jessie stood up and ran back into the school. "Jessie!! I didn't mean it like that!!" Just then, Narcissa walked out of the school. "Lucius, I heard Jessie saying she's moving. Is it true?" "Yes... It is true." Lucius said, getting up, and started walking to the school. Narcissa held her arm out. "I don't think so, handsome. You're staying here, with me." Narcissa leaned in and started kissing Lucius. Jessie came back, wanting to appologize for running off, but say them kissing. "LUCIUS! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER MORE! HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Jessie said, running back into the school. Lucius pushed Narcissa to the ground. "Jessie!! Wait!!" Lucius started running off towards Jessie 

Sirius walked up to James. "Dude, how could you do that to Remus!?" James screamed at Sirius. "Do what!?" Sirius screamed back. "Kiss Sara like that! I thought you loved Lily!" "I was saving Lily for you! And Remus hasn't made him move, so therefore, she's free game!" "So now you're treating Lily and Sara as a game!? I don't think that's right!" "Dude, James, let's not get into a battle over chicks. "Sirius, what has happened to you!? You've changed, man." "No, you've changed." Sirius walked away. "Don't walk away from me!" James said running after Sirius.

Sara looked over at James and Sirius running. "Wonder what they're doing." Sara said to Remus. "Yeah, they're probably playing tag or something."


	16. Beatings

"Narcissaaa!" Jessie screamed in the Slytherin common room, with a singing tone in her voice. "Yes?" a cold voice came from the corner. "I would love to speak to you outside by the lake. Would you please come and speak with me?" Jessie asked, hoping she would say yes. "Fine, but I have to be back in five minutes." Narcissa said, standing up out of a chair. Jessie started to walk out and stopped by the lake, and waited for Narcissa. As soon as Narcissa got out there, Jessie punched her in the face. "What the hell was that for?" Narcissa asked, shocked. "That's for kissing my boyfriend." Jessie said. Jessie punched her again. "That's for being a btch." And then Jessie pushed her into the lake. "And that's for... well, I don't know what that was for, but it felt good." Jessie said, as she threw a rock at her head. "I will get you for this, Jessie Leigh Sapp!" Narcissa screamed, climbing out of the lake.

James was chasing after Sirius, wanting to knock his brains in, when he noticed that Sirius stopped running to see Narcissa getting punched and pushed into the lake. "Wow, that's some serious cat fight." Sirius said. "Yeah, but not as bad as you're gunna get it!" James said, running towards Sirius. "AH! SHT!!!" Sirius screamed, running towards the courtyard. James leaped and landed on Sirius and punched him in the eye. "What was that for?" Sirius said. "For being retarded!" James said. "You keep playing girls as a game. You don't respect anyone or anything. It's about time you learned some respect, even if I have to beat into your head!" James finished, punching him in the mouth. "Ow! James! Quit, god damn it!" Sirius said, spitting out blood. "No, I won't quit. You have to learn a lesson and I'm gunna make you learn it." James answered, punching him in the eye, and then in the mouth again. "Ow!!" Sirius said, almost ready to cry.

Remus looked out into the courtyard, where James was punching Sirius. "Sara, look what James is doing to Sirius." Remus said. "Oh my gosh, How could James be doing that!" Sara said, running out towards where they were. Sara pulled on James arm, trying to stop James from hitting Sirius. "James, what are you doing?" Sara said, finally pulling him off. "I'm punching Sirius." he answered. "Well, I see that! But why?" Sara replied. "Because he has no respect for anyone, especially Sara." "James! I am Sara, you git!" "Oh, well, he has to respect towards you!" "Well, I don't believe that." Sara said, walking over towards Sirius. "Are you okay, Sirius?" Sara asked. "Ow, my face hurts." he answered. Sirius's lip was bleeding, and he got 2 black eyes already forming. Sara stood up. "James! You should be ashamed for hurting your best friend like that!" Sara said, walking over and slapping James. "Sara! Why'd you just slap James!?" Lily said, walking over. "He hurt Sirius!" Sara said. "Well, that doesn't give you the reason to slap him! Maybe he had a good reason for hurting him!" Lily answered. "He didn't! He said that Sirius has no respect. And Sirius does have respect!" Sara answered, crossing her arms. Remus walked over. "What's with all the yelling?" Remus asked. "Nothing!" Lily and Sara said at the same time. "Oh... Sorry... Sara, do you wanna go work on our paper due to Snape tomorrow?" Remus asked. "No, I have to take Sirius up to the hospital wing, Since no one else will!" Sara said, pulling Sirius up, and started walking towards the school.


	17. Almost

Sara was pulling Sirius up the steps to the hospital wing.

"Why did James hurt you like that?" Sara asked.

"I don't know. He was saying stuff like, I treat love as a game." Sirius answered.

"I don't think you treat love as a game." Sara said.

"I know you don't."

"Yeah..." Sara started to wipe some of the blood off of Sirius' mouth.

"Ow..." Sirius said sofly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sara said.

"Sara, you care to much. You should be with Remus." Sirius said, starting to walk on his own.

"But... but.. Sirius.. I think... oh, nevermind." Sara said, starting to walk away.

"Wait, Sara, what did you want to say?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing." Sara answered, walking to Gryffindor common room.


End file.
